The end is the beginning
by foreverinfrontofu
Summary: You saw the movie, you saw the coronation. But how did the story really end? (Maleficent x Diaval) (Aurora x Philip)
1. Chapter 1

**_Epilogue_**

It was burning her; it was eating into her flesh. But she felt no pain. The only thought was to break free of these confined walls, to escape. With her newly found strength and wings, maleficent sped towards the window with the iron chain still firmly grasping her feet and dived out into the chilly darkness. The winds howled and blew with all their might but she did not falter. She had her wings back, she was flying, she was finally _free_.

But the battle was far from over. Stephan held on stubbornly to the iron chain dragging her down. No, she was not free. Not yet. She flew Stephan dangerously low into a guard post causing him to stumble. Untying the chains, Maleficent strode forward and held Stephan by his neck. He was to pay, pay for what he did to her 16 years ago. Her eyes met his and for that moment what Maleficent saw was not the greedy king who had stolen her wings. But she saw a boy, a boy who had once stolen heart. Confused, she took a step back. _"It's over." _Maleficent turned ready to go back to save Diaval, still in the heat of the battle.

Agony spread like a web encasing her stemming from between her wings. Stephan crashed into maleficent with all his might and whipped the iron chain onto her back. Taken by surprise, maleficent dived in a downwards spiral with Stephan on her back. 1000 feet left; the tables were turned. Maleficent wrestled Stephan until he was no more than holding onto her hands. 500 feet, Maleficent spread her wings.

**_Chapter 1_**

She stood before the lifeless form. Grief, pain, regret, relief and hatred flooded her. Maleficent knew that the boy she had once loved had already died long ago giving way to the beast that laid before her. But she had always silently hoped, hoped that one day he will return, hoped that he will love her the way he did once. _He is truly dead now. _Maleficent knelt before the creature that had took everything from her, her wings, her innocence, her heart.

The gates exploded outwards as a large form as black as the night came storming through, looking for his master.

_"Here Diaval"_ Raising her hand in the direction of the dragon which was immediately replaced by a man.

_"Mistress are you…"_ Diaval questioned, only to be cut off by the princess's arrival.

_"Fairy godmother, I was so worried! Are you alright?"_, only then did she see the motionless form at Maleficent's feet. _"Oh god is that…Is that…"_

_"I'm sorry Aurora." _Maleficent looked down not daring to glimpse at Aurora's expression.

To Diaval's and her surprise, Aurora gave her an affectionate hug. _"I am so glad that you are unharmed godmother!"_

_"Well, I am glad that you turned me a dragon", _Diaval exclaimed suddenly accompanied by a hearty laughter._ "Being a dragon is so much fun I wouldn't mind doing it again, but perhaps without the spears and nets next time. Well for all that is worth at least a dragon's hide cannot be pierced by those toys." _

Maleficent was well aware of a throbbing pain spreading all over her body now that the adrenaline had died down. The angry blisters on her ankle, the wounds that refuse to heal on arms and chest and the growing dizzy that she felt. She tired her best to mask it by sitting down.

But that did not go unnoticed by Diaval who has spent the past 16 years in her service. The stoop in her usually regal and straight back, the iridescent orbs of her eyes now a dull grey. Diaval knew that something was amiss. _"Mistress, you seem to have been hurt quite badly. Little one, we should bring my mistress to your chambers for a rest." _Diaval and Aurora gently aided Maleficent to stand up and walked slowly into the castle. Maleficent did not object despite her proud self for she knew it was a feat too great for her to walk unaided.

A sudden piercing agony shot up from her ankle and then darkness, and peace.

* * *

The weight of her body hit her, then came the pain and aches. But she welcomed in an embrace as her eyelids fluttered open. She was lying in the cradle of the ember tree she once named her home. How she got there she was not sure. Forcing herself to think, snippets of memories and pictures came flooding back into her.

_The darkness that engulfed her._

_Hushed whispers, "She came into contact with too much iron, it has poisoned…" Once again she was enveloped by the comforting darkness._

_Being lifted into something hard and bumpy. Was she in a cart? Where were they bringing her? _

_A faeries's urgent voices about someone in danger of dying. Were they taking about her? _

_Pain and agony beyond excruciating ran through her body. It felt like fire coursing through her entire being. She writhed and clawed at the darkness around her willing it to release her. A distant and urgent voice was calling out to her. It seemed somewhat familiar. Was he trying to calm her? It did not matter. She needed release and it came._

_The cool touch of soft skin against her heated cheeks. Soothing voices around her. The gentle touch of magic…_

Her aching back brought her back into the present as she spread her cramped wings. She spread her majestic wings and stood shakily, looking down at the moors. It was shrouded in a mist of darkness that Maleficent knew was her doing, but it was to be no more.

* * *

Within a week, the royal coronation for the new queen was to be held at the moors. Fair folks of all manner flocked the heart of the moors where Maleficent's throne once stood.

After bestowing the crown made up of the buds of golden yewlith flowers that grew only around Maleficent's tree to Aurora, the unofficial ball begun. The faeries started their musical chatter, the water faeries their graceful songs and the other fairfolks sang a song of joy and happily ever afters.

To Maleficent it was her cue to reside to a nearby cliff to overlook the celebration below. But the loss of the presence was not unfelt as Diaval followed behind her at a distance.

_"What is it Diaval? Do you wish to be turned into a bird? Or maybe a snail? Or a fish?" _

Before Maleficent could finish,_ "Or a mealy worm? Or that disgusting dog? Well, no thank you very much mistress," _Diaval added.

_"Maleficent. I am no longer your mistress, you have repaid your debts in full when you saved my life in King Stephen's castle. You are a free soul, go where your heart desire."_ Maleficent turned to face him. She did not know what she would do without Diaval by her side at her beck and call, but she understood that she had already done enough harm to him and he deserved to be free.

Diaval was taken aback. _"Do you mean that you wish for me to leave you mis-?"_

_"Maleficent. Yes, I have caused you too much suffering, far more than any creature should deserve. You have done my bidding for 16 years. You must have a family that you wish to return to. You are free to leave." _Maleficent looked at the ground for she knew if she did not do so her emotions might betray her.

_"But what if…What if I wished to stay?" _Diaval questioned tentatively.

_"You are free to go as you are to stay. If you wish then you can take the top most branches of my tree to form a nest of your own. And you shall be bestowed with the ability to change your form at will."_ With that, Maleficent felt a flood of relief and flicked her wrist to cast her enchantment.

With the widest grin on his face, Diaval morphed into a raven and followed Maleficent into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

It was finally Aurora's 18th Birthday and so was her wedding. After all, Aurora had reasoned with her agitated council members, that they could save so much work if they held one instead of 2 celebration. And they only grudgingly agreed when she promised that this most important celebration in the century was to be the grandest ever to be held.

And grand it was. Lords and Ladies from lands far and wide flowed into the castles adorned with pieces of clothing and jewelry so intricate one cannot help but stare with mouth agape. The castle decorated with glass and crystals ornaments and filled with all manner of pastries and treats by the finest chefs.

Maleficent arrived in all this bustle with a rather large entourage of faeries of all shaped and sizes. They flew around and wondered at the castle and it's beautifully dressed inhabitants.

_It's Maleficent. Stay away. Sorceress. Evil witch. Kingslayer. _Maleficent tried her best to ignore the whispers that the winds brought to her ears as she headed for the Queen's the wide oak doors, Maleficent entered the chambers only to be greeted by a shocked Aurora. _"Godmother? Is that you? I haven't seen you in months! I…you…wow." _Aurora stood with her mouth agape for a full minute staring intently at the dress Maleficent donned.

Maleficent was indeed breathtaking. Her horns donned dangling embers and sapphires that seem to cast a beautiful glow about her. Her hair flowed around her shoulders with flowers coloured deep violet and lilac weaved into it. The plunging v-neck line of the dark purple dress she wore exposed her shoulders where a piece of iridescent diamond hung loosely seemingly changing into a myriad of colours mirroring Maleficent's eyes. The dress itself shimmered as with each step she took and seemed to flow and lick around her like the flames of a fire, only that they were purple instead of orange.

Standing still, Maleficent stared at Aurora's awestruck face with much amusement. After what seemed like ages, Aurora gained her composure and voiced out, _"Godmother, you look beautiful tonight!"_

_"__Are you trying to imply that I am usually not so?"_ Maleficent answered jokingly.

_"__Oh godmother, of course you know that I don't mean that! It's just that I'm… I'm…a little…"_ Aurora strode embracing her godmother.

_"__Extremely nervous?"_ Maleficent smirked, challenging Aurora to correct her.

Aurora slumped her shoulders in defeat. _"Well…maybe just a little….nervous…"_

Maleficent raised one eyebrow. "_Alright… maybe not that little",_ Aurora added with a sigh.

Sitting both of them down at the bed, Maleficent held Aurora on her shoulders and attempted to calm her. "_Dear child, what is there to be nervous about? Godmother will always be here. And it is your day after all, you should relax and enjoy youself."_

As if on a cue, the wide oak doors swung open and an attendant rushed in and bowed respectfully. "Your majesty, your presence is required. The ceremony is about to start."

_"__Rise, I will make sure that the Queen is escorted to the great hall."_ Maleficent dismissed the attendant and helped Aurora to her feet. _"You will be just fine with that lovely smile of yours, let us not keep your guests waiting."_

Aurora did not and could not reply for her throat was dry. She was terribly nervous, but put on the widest and most charming smile she could for _it was_ her day indeed and she was determined to enjoy it.

Maleficent stood in a small balcony of the great hall overlooking Moors in a distance. The wedding ceremony was finally over to give way to the ball that would last for hours into the night. It was a beautiful night, with a clear sky studded with bright stars which illuminated the human land and the moors.

A drink was suddenly placed in her scope of vision, giving her a shock. _"Diaval! What are you doing?"_ Maleficent demanded Diaval who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Well you seemed to be quite lonely here, excluded from the greatest ball of the century. So I would like to request for my mistresses' hand for a dance." Diaval grinned, putting down the drinks in his hands and mimicking a bow he had seen many do in a ball.

Maleficent was horrified at that idea. "Dance, you want me. To dance. With you. That must be the worst idea I've heard in a century Diaval. And I am merely Maleficent, no longer your mistress, you seem to be forgetful."

Diaval was determined not to give up this chance in a lifetime to be able to take to the dance floor with Maleficent. _Even more so as she looks gorgeous today_, Diaval could not stop himself from thinking about how her eyes shone, her dress hugged her curves and yet still flowed gracefully around her, _she is beautiful_. Gathering up all the courage he never knew he had, he took Maleficent's hands, ready to drag her to back into the great hall.

Maleficent froze. The last time any man ever had held her hands it was 18 years ago. Her heart clenched as memories came flooding back. _His hands, his lips, his kiss_. Followed by _pain, anger and hatred_.

She violently tugged her hand back and took flight leaving a very shocked Diaval on the balcony.

She did not know where she was going, she did not know where she wanted to go, she just wanted to hide.

Eventually she returned to the castle when she was sure that most of the inhabitants have taken to their beds. Landing on at the same balcony of the great hall, she was surprised to see Aurora who proceeded to bestow her a tight embrace. "Godmother where have you been? I was so worried! I mean you just left and Diaval is still searching for you!"

"I… I just need some rest sweet Aurora, I will be fine on the morrow." Maleficent felt drained. She knew that what she did must have hurt Diaval badly but she could not stop herself for the man who had once promised her love had left a hole in her heart. She was not to love again, was she?

* * *

**Thank you for surviving this chapter here's some love 3 Really sorry for such a sappy chapter. Really hated to post this but I needed the continuation to my chapter 3 and 4 3 DO LEAVE REVIEWS! 333**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

The weeks that ensued the celebrations saw silence between Maleficent and Diaval. Not a word was breathed between them although both had so much to say. The tension that hung between them was just like the winter setting over both worlds, cold, frigid, stagnant.

Maleficent stood up from where she sat, cradling a water faerie while magic flowed around her. As Maleficent laid the faerie on her flower, she stirred slightly in her slumber._ "She should be well soon on the morrow," _assuring the other water faeries as she trudged towards her ember tree. They danced about her joyfully showing their gratitude.

But they could see that she was worn. Her eyes slightly sunken, furrows in her brows and her feathers were ruffled but she did not make any move to adjust them. This winter had seen an epidemic that Maleficent herself had never seen before. The infected faeries first showed symptoms of diminishing magic and startling decrease in temperature. After which was replaced by a burning hot temperature and unconsciousness. Maleficent could not comprehend how this was possible. Magic usually prevents such humanly diseases from touching faeries. _But I have already lost two of them._ Maleficent thought grimly. The letter which arrived yesterday from the castle only served to add onto her worries.

_Dear godmother,_

_How have you been? It has been 3 weeks since I've met you and yet it seems like ages ago. How I wish to meet you again!_

_The council members have been pledging their full support and changes have begun in many fiefs to abolish slavery. The court rumours going around are currently of Lord Rohnald for his health is deteriorating and many are eyeing for his position._

_ Despite the cold catching up on most fiefs, I have ordered doctors and medication to be sent. I believe that it will soon change for the better. My people have begun to trust the fair folks and I look forward to the day where both fair folks and humans can play together just like I did._

_Philip has been treating me really well. Unfortunately this means that you might not get a chance to turn him into a frog as you had hoped to. He dotes on me bringing me delicacies and flowers every single day. I believe my chambers smell like that of the royal gardens now._

_And one more thing godmother, there has been something bugging me since you left the celebrations. Is there something going on between you and Diaval? Both of you did not seem to be yourselves and I am extremely worried. Are both of you alright? I really do hope so. Send my well wishes to Diaval and please reply soon!_

_Love,_

_Aurora_

It was the letter attached behind Aurora's that had given her a chill down her spine.

_Dear godmother,_

_You must be surprised at receiving my letter (yes she was indeed for Philip had never written to her, not once) but I had to write to you personally for I fear that Aurora has been watering down the truth of the situation in our kingdom. The unrest is prevalent as the worst winter cold hits the people. Their superstitions have led them to believe that it was brought on by the magical beings of the moors. They are afraid of you and I am worried for the safety of the inhabitants of the moors._

_Aurora is coming, I shall have to end my letter here._

_Love, Philip_

When Maleficent read the letter, she had felt a sense of foreboding. _It's just a letter_, she reasoned. But she has yet to put that worry aside.

Then a squawk interrupted her train of thoughs. And another. And another. It pierced through the serenity of the winter and Maleficent heard it. It was Diaval's cry for help. Spreading her wings she immediately took flight towards the source, into the dense forest separating the Moors and the human world.

* * *

Diaval having a routine patrol flight around the borders of the moors. The weather was terrible. _This is no time for a raven to be flying, _Diaval sulked as yet another snowflake landed on his beautiful wings, _but I am neither a raven nor human._

The more he flew the more frustrated he got._ It has been 3 weeks since she has even talked to me. Why can't she see that I am different from Stephan? I have devoted myself for 18 years to her and will continue to do so. If only she gave me a chance… _Distracted and deep into his thoughts Diaval had failed to realise that he had flown too close to the treetop canopy of the forest and before he had time to swerve to the side, he flew into something hard.

_Crack_, a bone broke in his right wing. He struggled to regain his freedom but to no avail. Instinctively, he cursed himself for his stupidity forgetting that he was a raven. The result was a sounded mangled "Squkk".

_"Look who we've got here!"_ Diaval suddenly fell through the canopy onto the forest floor with a resounding thud. A haggard old man accompanied by a boy no more than 13 stood grinning down at him. Both wore straw hats and the older man had a rake. _They must be farmers._

The old man smirked at Diaval writhing form. _"Well, I was hoping to catch a faerie creature to make a fortune but look, I caught the cursed servant bird himself!"_

_Change_. Nothing happened. _Into a man._ Nothing. _CHANGE!_ Diaval screamed into his mind. Only then did it dawn on him that he had never attempted to morph into a human while being injured and trapped in a confined space. Agony beyond comprehension shot up his wing. The old man had grabbed him up by his injured wing. _Squawk. Squawk._ _"Useless without your mistress aren't you little birdie? I am going to make you pay for the curse your mistress set on us! Make you pay for killing my wife!"_

_Mistress, Maleficent!_ He screamed as loudly as a raven could possibly manage. _SQUAWK! SQUAWK! SQUAWK!_ Then darkness descended as the old man sunk the iron rake into his back.

* * *

His un-moving form pooled in blood at feet of the 2 humans. Maleficent could not believe what she saw.

_"It's Maleficent! Run!"_ the 2 man dropped their spears turning to escape.

But she will not forgive what they have done. Hatred for man, for their greedy kind overtook her as she whirled her hands and green magic formed. She was going to make them feel _pain, agony_, make them _pay_ for what they have done. She lifted them into the air. She was going to make them suffer _miserably_; she was going to _torment_ them.

Then she heard a soft squawk. Leaving them in the air, Maleficent rushed to Diaval's side. He had regained consciousness.

* * *

Diaval was well aware of the agony that was pulsating from his back. Warm liquid was pouring out his back. _Was that blood?_ The world swam in front of him as he tried to comprehend his surroundings.

He looked up and saw Maleficent standing at regally, green magic swirling about her. Diaval knew, no, he could _see_ that she was livid. He called out to her.

"_Diaval are you alright? Diaval!_" Her voice dragged him back into consciousness. _Let them go_, Diaval tried to convey. He did not know if Maleficent understood for all colour was gone from his world.

* * *

But Maleficent did. She understood. War would erupt between both worlds if she was to take these human's lives. She released them.

"GO AND NEVER RETURN. HE SPARED YOU ONCE BUT THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER!" Maleficent bellowed as both humans scrambled to escape.

She knelt beside Diaval, willing her magic to heal him. _Resistance_. The wound was inflicted by iron, faerie magic is useless. Diaval's breaths were shallow and his pulse erratic. _"Diaval? Diaval look at me. DIAVAL!"_ Her cries reverberated through the entire forest, shattering the silence like glass. She had lost her wings once and she cannot lose another. With tears flowing freely down her cheeks she cradled him as gently as possible and took flight towards the human lands.

* * *

**Hello to everyone that is reading this! Thank you so much for spending your time reading my story! I am a beginner at writing stories and fanfics so it would be much appreciated if you could leave comments _good or bad_ ****so that I know how I write better stories for you guys :3 I've just edited some parts of chapter 3 because I was really unsatisfied. Enjoy! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

It was dark; pitch black darkness surrounded Diaval threatening to engulf him. There was no sign of an entry or an exit in the vacuum-like space that surrounded him. He took a few tentative steps. _Hello? Is anyone there? Maleficent? Maleficent! _He screamed into the breathless air. But there was nothing; not even an echo. He could not fathom how long he walked. _Hours? Days?_ Diaval just kept walking. He needed to get out of there for he still had so many things he had yet to say to his little one and Maleficent. He could not just leave them behind.

He dropped to the ground as sudden agonizing pain racked his whole body. He _tore_ and _shrieked_ out at the invisible force pinning down on him. He thrashed and squirmed attempting to acquire release. But its claws only sunk deeper into his flesh with each movement and held on with a vice-like grip. He _howled_, for the pain he felt, for Aurora, for Maleficent.

* * *

She flapped her wings hard; each stroke took her further, faster. But it was not enough. She needed to get to the castle before it was too late. Maleficent choked on her tears. _No. That will not happen._ She willed herself to concentrate on the task at hand. She _will not_ and _cannot_ fail. Breaking all the protocols and risking the possibility of being shot by the archers, she landed at the balcony of Aurora's chambers. She had spent very last ounce of her energy and her legs could no longer support her. She collapsed, kneeling on the ground.

By a stroke of luck, Aurora was in her chambers that afternoon as she had just arrived back from a visit to a distant fief. She rushed to Maleficent's side._ "Godmother! Godmother are you alright?" _Then she saw the bloodied form. _"Is that Diaval? Godmother what happened to Diaval!"_

Maleficent knew he could not wait. _"Healers… Help… Diaval needs healers…"_ She exclaimed between breaths. Aurora had so many questions unanswered but she saw Maleficent's urgency and immediately ran to summon the healer.

* * *

Diaval laid on a bed in a wide chamber that was situated just next to the Queen's. His shirt was replaced by swaths of white bandages that seem to turn red immediately after covered him. It has been 5 days since Maleficent brought him to the castle and morphed him into a human for the healers could only help a human. Yet he had not stirred, not even once. Maleficent visited him every night and during the day her duties at the moors called her away as the epidemic only grew worse each day. Tonight was no exception.

In the dim moonlight Maleficent sat at the edges of Diaval's bed gazing at him. His pale face, a stark contrast to the surroundings was just another reminder of the pain she had inflicted on Diaval. _It was her fault. She had allowed this to happen. If only she had opened up her heart to him. If only she had kept Diaval close to her. If only she was brave enough, brave enough to face her demons. _

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she took off towards the moors at the break of dawn. _It was all her fault…_

* * *

Dim light filtered through his eyelids. _"Diaval? Are you alright Diaval?"_ someone called out to him. It sounded familiar. Forcing his lead eyelids to open slowly, he saw a vague form looking very much like a face. His eyes refocused and he recognised King Philip.

_"Diaval! You are awake! Do you remember what happened?"_

_"Where, where I am?"_ what surrounded him was not the moors but grey walls and he was in a bed, a _really_ soft one in fact.

_"You're in the castle. Godmother flew you here a week ago," _Philip helped him up and placed a cup of water at his lips, _"I shall make haste to tell Aurora of the good news and leave you to rest."_

_Yes_, he needed rest. Every joint screeched in protest as he lay down once again and entered the uncomfortable gloom.

* * *

There was a cool hand against his burning forehead. It sent shivers down his spine yet was surprising soothing. He heard a sigh and then footsteps fading away. He groaned.

_"Diaval?_" His eyelids were glued close, he couldn't open them; they seemed to have turned into lead. But he recognized the owner of the voice: Maleficent. He managed to groan again but even such a small act was draining.

_"Diaval?"_ Another groan, barely audible.

_"It's ok Diaval. Shhhh...shhhhh..." _Her voice sounded so warm and gentle just like that of a mother, lulling Diaval back into a deep slumber.

* * *

The rustling of leaves, the soft chatter of faeries and the sunlight attempting to penetrate his eyelids; Diaval realised that he was swaying gently and opened his eyelids lazily. There was a canopy of leaves over him and he was lying on what seemed like branches woven tightly together. The ends of his lips curled downwards as a cold breeze brought chills down his spine despite the layers of blankets that covered him.

He propped himself up using his hands and surveyed his surroundings. There was a similar nest next to his that was separated by a thick branch. Then realisation hit him that he was in Maleficent's tree. _But where is Maleficent? _Urgent voices from the foot of the tree caught his attention. He swatted at the leaves to get a better view.

Maleficent was sitting in the midst of the group of faeries, with her back facing Diaval. The faeries were sharing hushed whispers as the yellow swirl of magic surrounded Maleficent. But he sensed that something was not right. Maleficent was draped in a thick blanket. Diaval knew that she usually thrived in the cold and only required her fur coat as a protection from the snow.

As if sensing that he was thinking about her, Maleficent gently put down what she was holding into a small nest made of moss on the ground. Only then did Diaval notice that there were several of such nests around the foot of the tree around a small fire, each with a faerie in them. Maleficent turned and finally set her eyes on Diaval.

_"I was wondering if you had went into winter hibernation,"_ mocked Maleficent but Diaval could evidently see that she was relieved.

_"Well how do you expect me to hibernate while you leave me as a starving human?"_ Diaval could hear his stomach growling.

_"I see that you have recovered and have begun working on your list of complains,"_ Maleficent brought a bowl of fruits and some herbal stew that she had been cooking for the faeries to Diaval.

Diaval looked into the bowl that Maleficent placed at his side. _"Are you expecting a sick person to peel his own fruits?" _It earned him a very satisfying glare from Maleficent as she sat on a thick branch and started peeling the them for him. He took the chance to take in Maleficent's beauty, yet something seemed to be amiss. She was a shade paler than usual, her lips darker and her usually lively eyes seemed to be distracted. He was about to ask her if she was alright when a group of faeries flew to Maleficent. Diaval could only catch some parts of the conversation. _"…help…he…burning…"_

Maleficent passed the bowl of fruits to him and immediately disappeared down to the feet of the tree where a new faerie was brought. Once again magic swirled around both of them for what seemed like ages and Maleficent flicked her hand adding another nest to the cluster and placed the faerie inside. Diaval could see that the effort had exhausted her, for her shoulders now slumped and her eyes were downcast. She sat next to the newly made nest, staring blankly.

_"Maleficent?"_ Diaval asked tentatively.

_"Hmm?" _Was all he got.

He tried again_. "Maleficent? You seem to be exhausted. Have you been well?"_

_"I just need some some rest Diaval, I am fine."_ Maleficent flew back up into her nest and settled down with her back facing him.

Diaval thought that she had gone to sleep for he gave a little jump when Maleficent whispered _"Diaval? Stop staring at my back."_

_"Oh…"_ was all he could muster as he face flushed bright red. To escape anymore embarrassment (or rather to stop himself from staring at her back) Diaval willed himself into a bird and landed at the foot of the tree next to one of the nest. What Diaval saw sent a shiver down his whole body.

Water faeries were usually breath-taking in their appearances; they have luminous and translucent bodies with a light blue hue that shone bright in the darkness of a night, just like that of the skies during a sunny day. Diaval barely recognised the water faerie that lay inside. Her body was almost completely transparent as she laid under blankets shivering, her eyes were now a residing blue and her hair no longer flowing but matted to her skull. Diaval took a few steps back and looked around.

There were five, ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty, thirty of these nests around him. It was a far cry from the few that he had seen from the tree with his view blocked by the canopy. As he walked around the nests something nagged at him. _Paler complexion, dull eyes, shivering, paler complexion, dull eyes… _It was like a mantra running through his head.

He stopped in his tracks and his head jerked back. _Paler complexion, dull eyes, shivering! _He immediately took flight and landed next to Maleficent's nest. He morphed back into a human and brushed his hand against Maleficent's forehead. It was burning.

* * *

**Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and I appreciated it very much! I hope that you can leave a review about this chapter or the story in general :D Do give constructive feedbacks if you have any opinions on my story! Thank you so much :3 P.S. There should be about 2 more chapters xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Diaval immediately sent Thistlewit and Flittle to the castle bringing news of the spreading epidemic upon discovering that Maleficent had taken ill. Diaval's brows furrowed; Maleficent was having a disturbed sleep. She murmured continuously and her hands thrashed about as if trying to grasp something that was out of her reach and her complexion was pallor. A group of faeries took turns hovering over Maleficent and glimmers of magic flowed about her coaxing her into a more comfortable slumber. Not more than an hour later, a faerie came have a routine check on Maleficent only to see Diaval curled up next to Maleficent.

* * *

A shriek sliced through the dew-filled air that hung precariously over the moors.

_"No! NO!"_

Diaval's eye snapped open and immediately focused on the squirming form next to him. Maleficent's forehead peppered with sweat and her eyes moved rapidly under her closed eyelids. Diaval saw Maleficent fighting with the illness but he could only hold her hand and watch; he felt utterly _useless_.

But what Maleficent saw in her unconscious state was Diaval. Diaval injured because of her, Diaval lying in his pool of blood, Diaval dying. It was all her fault. He can't just leave her just like that. He had shared the burden of her pain and knew everything about her; he cared for her, he stayed with her when she had nothing left. Now he was about to sacrifice his life because of her stupid actions. She could only pray that they took her life instead and let him live. It was only right._ Take me instead._

Everything melded about her until it was just darkness and a blinding white light. Maleficent swore the light was whispering to her, it wanted her to take flight into its welcoming embrace. She spread her wings and flew.

She was almost there. It was a long flight and she could now feel the warmth radiating from the light source, she reached out.

_"Maleficent! Come on, drink it!"_ Diaval's voice froze her. Then it was Aurora's, _"Godmother! Godmother I need you! Stay with us!"_ Their pleas echoed about her. She didn't move as her whole body became rock-still. She couldn't. And then she fell back into the abyss of darkness, the light fading further and further away.

* * *

Aurora had finally arrived amidst the snow storm two days later with a scrawny healer by her side. Diaval reckoned that with the epidemic the poor man must have little time to eat.

The trio, with aid from the faeries, immediately began working tirelessly. When a pale yellow concoction made up of yewlith buds, water from the pond of infinity, leaves from the dark forest and the awful brown syrup humans called medicine, was finally completed, Diaval had a gut feeling. _"I think it's time we try it."_

And so they did on a tree faerie that had selflessly volunteered. They all watched in trepidation as she drank the mixture sip by sip. Colour initially returned to her cheeks and soon green magic swirled about her as her own magic, now stronger, attempted to purge the body of the last remnants of the illness.

Diaval was on cloud nine. Using a bowl to scope up the mixture boiling in a pot, he ran up to Maleficent's side with Aurora on his heels. _They did it! Maleficent would be so proud of him._ Little did he expect the sight which greeted him. She was ashen white and her skin was colder than the snow which fell about them, he could not hear her breaths. _"Maleficent? Maleficent! Don't scare me! Maleficent! Come on! Drink it!"_

_"This is not funny godmother! You can't just leave! I need you! Stay with us!" _Aurora shook Maleficent but she did not move.

Aurora propped her up while Diaval attempted to force some of the mixture down her throat. Magic of all colours flowed about them as the faeries attempted to save their protector.

Then she coughed, and again, and another. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered so softly they almost could not understand her, _"that tasted horrible."_

Diaval and Aurora could only laugh as tears rolled down their cheeks.

* * *

_"No! You have just woken up and you want to exhaust yourself further?"_ Diaval's livid voice had Maleficent's eyes widened in surprise.

Maleficent had woken up the day after drinking the medicine to find faeries pulling at her coat. A mud faerie had impaled his entire leg into a rusted copper nail while venturing too far out. The faeries told her that he was in a critical condition and their magic was insufficient. Normally, this would have been a effortless task for her but now in her weakened state it was a heavy burden.

Before Maleficent could even formulate an answer, he continued. _"You always put the people you care before yourself because you are afraid of losing them. But have you thought of how the people who love you feel seeing you suffer? When I thought that I had lost you yesterday, it felt so much worse than the iron rake tearing my back!"_

Diaval immediately regretted his blatant declaration hoping that Maleficent had not understood. But she did and an awkward silence ensued. Fortunately neither had to make the first move as the faeries entered the nest with an urgent chatter. _"Diaval, I am feeling much better and I can't just watch him die can I?" _

_"Do I even have a say in this?"_ Diaval waved his hands up in defeat.

* * *

When the last wisps of yellow encasing Maleficent disappeared, her legs gave way underneath her and Diaval was ready to catch her. He rested her head to his lap. Stroking her hair, he untied the tangles in them and kept a watchful eye on her. He took off his woollen coat and draped it over Maleficent. Her breaths began to level and Diaval looked at the horizon as the sun set lazily between gently sloping hill casting a light glow about them. He wished that it could stay like this forever.

* * *

**I was a bit in conflict with myself hence this chapter was not posted up yesterday as I had to rewrite it. I've always interpreted Maleficent as extremely shy when it comes to love (even before she became evil) thus ideally for me, their love would start showing a lot more slower than most of the fanfics (main reason why I wrote this) However as I read the other fanfics (with the fluffiness and people declaring they love it) I was swayed and unsure. I would like to thank the guest prompted me and allowed me to remember why I even wrote this story in the first place. So sorry if you love fluffy stories of both of them together! (It is just not my cup of tea ;P)**

**P.S. should I try writing a one shot?**


	6. Chapter 6

Diaval struggled to keep up with his small black wings. Even in the wake of her powerful updrafts Diaval was no match for Maleficent's speed. To make matters worse, she was going at full speed.

At the break of dawn a trembling courtier had brought a terrible news: _Aurora had taken ill_. Without a moment's hesitation Maleficent had taken to the skies leaving him behind struggling to catch up. But Diaval did not blame her for he understood her urgency. She was in danger of losing two of the most important people to her; Aurora and the child she nurtured in her womb.

When they arrived, Aurora laid on her bed, with Philip by her side. Her face was gaunt and pale, the usual rose luster and joyful glow about her no longer visible.

Even before recovering from her labored breathing, she placed her hand on Aurora's forehead. Cool magic prodded Aurora's baking skin, searching.

Everyone in the room seemed to have held their breaths for only the swirling of magic could be heard. The magic delved deep, attempting to quell all forms of illness in it's way. It was now in her belly and Maleficent could feel her fever gradually residing. She was about to withdraw when something stir inside Aurora's body. Something _did not_ seem right.

_"Godmother..."_ Taken by surprise Maleficent gave a little jerk.

Before Maleficent could reply with a _"hmm...?"_ Aurora moaned.

_"Aurora? Are you well?"_ Maleficent's brow furrowed, Aurora had just affirmed her thought that something must have went wrong.

_"Godmother, the child...pain..."_ Aurora gripped Maleficent's hand as waves of contractions washed through her. She rolled to the side in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pain. Philip was almost immediately by Aurora's side soothing her, worry written in every crevice on his face._ "But the child is not to arrive for another two month! Godmother, what is happening?"_

The whole room was once again met with silence as everyone stared at Maleficent's aghast expression, ensure of what has just occurred.

It did not last for long. Aurora curled into a ball as agony ripped through her. _"Help... Help... Godmother..." _

Everyone was suddenly caught in a flurry of panic, Philip calming Aurora, hand maids preparing steaming water and towels, healers running about the room; all but _one_ person. Maleficent stood there as still a tree, as stiff as statue.

_What have a just done. What have I just done..._ She took a step towards Aurora, then another. Blood spilled out of Aurora. _What have I just done..._ Screams tore through the room. _No...no...no..._ Maleficent ran towards the window and dived out. _What have I just done!_

She flew up, higher and higher until she burst into the clouds. It was a breathtaking sight; sunlight spilled over the green lands spreading it's warmth and bringing beauty to everything. But that did not register in Maleficent mind, all that went through her head was frustration, angry and _fear_. She was afraid of what she has done, of losing the people closest to her. Not sure where she should go but unwilling to venture too far away from the castle, she landed back on the tallest point of the castle, the roof just 3 rooms above Aurora's chambers. Maleficent cringed as howl of pain traveled to her ears._ It was all her fault. _Her vision swam with tears as they threatened to fall out. _Nothing will happen to her... she'll be alright... nothing will happen... _

_Caw! _A stupid bird distracted her thoughts. _Caw!_ No, it was _the_ stupid bird._ "Go back Diaval, she needs you there."_

_In a whirl, Diaval turned into a man, carefully placing his steps so that now he was directly behind her. "No Maleficent, she needs you more than I do." _

_"I do not deserve to be there. I am the reason why she if suffering now. Go back Diaval."_

Diaval was evidently frustrated and sighed before continuing, "Why_ are you so stubborn sometimes! Don't you get it, she needs you whether you've caused it or not, you're the closest person she has to a mother! And if you really think that it's your fault then all the more you should be down there making sure she's alright, correcting the wrong you've made!"_

Maleficent was about to counter but another wave of moaning from Aurora cut her off._ "Please. She needs you." _Diaval's voice softened.

Taking a deep breath Maleficent composed herself and flew back in Aurora's chambers.

* * *

The little prince was bawling. Just like his mother once did and he couldn't stop. Aurora sang, Philip made funny faces, Diaval told stories; but he didn't stop. It went on for hours and just as Maleficent was about to declare that she _had_ to leave,_ "Godmother, do you want to hold him?"_ Aurora held the crying bundle out.

_"No!"_ Perhaps Maleficent exclaimed too loudly for Aurora's shoulder's slumped and hurt was evident on her facial features.

Maleficent sighed in defeat and stretched her hands out. A smile immediately lit up Aurora's face. She received the child with both hands facing up, unsure of how to carry her. What was she supposed to do, she did not know. But instinctively she begun swaying him lightly back and forth looking into his watery blue eyes. She was so enchanted by his eyes that looked so similar to his mother's that she failed to realise that he had stopped crying.

_"That's not fair! I told him so many stories and all you had to do was hold him?!"_ Maleficent met Diaval's glare with a mischievous grin._ "He must like me ALOT better than you." _

Much to Aurora's amusement and Maleficent's chagrin Diaval pouted and stormed out of the queen's chambers. Witnessing this scene, Philip couldn't resist adding on. _"Well, that's one less person to make him cry." _

Everyone burst out laughing, filling the hallways with echoes of their guffaws. Unbeknownst to them, Diaval was doing so right outside the chambers too.

* * *

**Reviews will be much appreciated :D thanks for reading! :) I hope to continue but I have yet to decide if the direction of this story...**


End file.
